


Project Insight

by Maxernest



Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxernest/pseuds/Maxernest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You kinda liked your life. It wasn’t spectacular, but it wasn’t boring. There was a bit of drama like everyones life. All in all it was a good life. Key word: Was. With the collapse of both Shield and Hydra you suddenly became a target. If Hydra couldn’t get a hold of the important people Dr. Zola identified as a threat, they would capture all the civilians they could and give them a choice: Become part of Hydra or die. Guess who was next on the list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project Insight

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo, here is another story for you guys. This one is going to be my reader/tony. I have so many ideas for a bunch of stories that I decided I'll make one for each avenger (and loki and Bucky) But I still need a beta reader guys.

Project Insight, they told you, had identified you as a target. A threat to Hydra. This is why you were currently inside Avenger Tower. You were the only civilian threat, every other civilian on the list was only a potential threat. Hydra couldn’t get to high officials who were threats, but they could get to you.  This is why you currently sat at a table with all the Avengers discussing your future.

“Wait, so how does a girl like you become one of Hydra’s number one threats?” The Billionaire in the room questioned.

You shrugged and replied with a laugh, “Don’t know. I am literally the most boring person in the world. Just ask my friends.”  No one else seemed to find this as funny as you.

Natasha folded her hands on the table and leaned towards you. “This is serious, (Y/N). If Hydra’s after you we need to know why. Can you think of anything out of the ordinary happening to you?”

You pondered her question for a bit before answering, “Well, I mean there was one time. It was like midnight on one of those stereotypical nights where there’s fog everywhere and it’s humid and you just know something is going to go badly. I didn’t pay too much attention though ‘cause I was tired I had a long day. I was too exhausted to care about much of anything so I went to my number one cheer up method.” You gestured to you book shelf full of books. It ranged from history book on Captain America to all kinds of science books to Harry Potter and new fiction to old classics like H.P. Lovecraft and Edgar Allen Poe. “I had read like six of them that night. Lovecraft, Poe, Harry Potter, Fault in our Stars, Captain America and his Howling Commandos, The Hobbit, and one of Banner’s books on gamma radiation. Needless to say I was getting tired and started falling asleep when I heard a knocking sound.  I’m thinking whatever they can go away. I mean come on lets be real I’m not giving up sleep unless it’s important. Now this was back in December or whatever and so I had my fireplace on and stuff. If I’m honest I just wanted the day to be over but couldn’t fall asleep. It was one of my low points so I was drowning myself in books. Of course they had to knock when I’m reading Lovecraft. My curtains moved slightly freaking me out.  So I keep sitting there repeating that it’s just some visitor who wants in. A really late visitor who wants in. Gaining a bit of courage I yell out, ‘Sorry, I was just sleeping and didn’t hear you!’ So I throw the door open and look around but no ones even there. Literally nothing.” You looked around at the table and saw everyone was engaged in your tale. You rubbed your forehead in frustration. “And the only word there spoken was the whispered word Lenore. This I whispered and the echo murmured back the word ‘Lenore’. And oh my gosh I realise you guys are Earth’s mightiest heroes and crap but you didn’t recognize I was just telling you The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe.”

The Captain spoke this time, “(Y/N) this is very serious. Hydra is after you and if they find you they will kill you. We need to know why so we can protect you.” No one was amused by your little trick you had played.

You looked at the nail polish you wore and mumbled, “If I could tell you I would, but I can’t.”

Steve locked his jaw, “Can’t or won’t?”

“Neither! Both! I don’t know!” You threw your hands in the air frustrated with all of this before resting your elbows on the table and burying your face in your hands.

“I’ve do the research, (Y/N)” Tony spoke, “It’s not your genetics, you aren’t on The Index, and it certainly wasn’t your grades. That means either you’re hiding a freak power or you’re doing something threatening to Hydra.”

You forced a smile, “This is all I am going to say about this topic. I don’t have a freak power.”

“Looks like we have no choice. We’re moving in.”

“No.” You said forcefully. “I have one bedroom and one bathroom. The only reason we all fit in this kitchen is because we have no elbow room. There is no way we can all fit in here, plus you didn’t even pack!”

**Steve looked at Tony. He nodded in response. Steve faced you again, “I guess you’ll  be moving in with us.”**


End file.
